MMPR Artistic Range
by small-myth
Summary: The evil witch Rita Repulsa escaped from her prison, Zordon recruits five teenagers with attitude but... who is this pink ranger and what secrets does she hold?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Here is my latest story, I was kinda hoping to put up more chapters/stories, but due to writer's block, I couldn't and hopefully the block will break someday. Anyhow this will basically be an Adeleine-centric story, as normally my stories will focus on the main character.

Chapter 1: A New Destiny Part 1

 _14 years ago..._

"Waaaaahhh waaaaaaaahhhhh waaaaaaahhhhhh *hic hic*" Adeleine cried

"What's the matter Adeleine? Are you hungry sweetie?" Iris asked

*Suck suck suck BURP*

"Goodness! That's a big burpsie." Iris said smiling "I love you so much Adeleine... never forget that." she said sadly

"IRIS! ADELEINE!" Alewar called out

"Alewar! What is it?" Iris said

"My love! It's Agro." Alewar confessed "It is he who's behind the recent acts." he continued

"... If only things were different." Iris said sadly

"I know dearest but that monster refuses to spare our greatest personal treasure." Alewar snarled "I love you Adeleine... never forget your origins." he continued

"Dear our daughter's only 3 days old." Iris said smiling "All she knows is eat, sleep, and pooping herself." she giggled

"Even in such turbulent times, you help lighten the situation, I can only wonder if Adeleine will inherit your humor." Alewar said

"Knowing our daughter, she will inherit your bossiness." Iris joked

 ***KA-BOOM***

"We need to leave NOW." Iris yelled out

 _14 years later..._

"Alright this is the very last box." Adeleine said happily "I know it's your job but thank you so very much for the prompt service." she continued

"I think it's practically our best time unloading and setting up." the mover said "Of course we did have a cute helper this time around." he continued

Adeleine giggled at that, before blushing a little, and covering her face with her hands. It was a warm sunny day in Angel Grove California, summer had officially started, and a few large moving vans could be seen on the streets. Where the latter stopped, at a particular large house, and from there did the movers get to work. After weeks of some trouble, was Adeleine finally ready to move into her new home, and tomorrow she would explore her new hometown. After the movers were done, they were each given a nice tip, straightaway did she set to work on the important stuff, like getting her new phone set up, and getting a good internet connection. Because of the time of day, Adeleine was able to get both done, from there she fixed up her new bedroom, and late in the night her new personal studio was all ready.

"Phew! I'm pretty beat from today, I should shower, and than get ready for bed." Adeleine said "Goodnight mom and dad... don't worry I can look after myself." she continued

That night as Adeleine slept on, with a list of things to do, and research certain subjects. Two bright stars seemed to twinkle, far more than the others, and their light seemed to shine only on her. Little did her and four others realized, that in just a few days, their lives will become intertwined with each other, and later would their group expand. But for now they were simply teenagers, not the superheroes they were to become, and one who would know their secret for years to come.


	2. A New Destiny Part II

_**A/N:**_ Originally I was hoping on updating most of my stories but due to writer's block, I couldn't not too mention other factors, and I hope that everyone enjoys reading this story. Don't forget to review too ;)

Chapter 2: A New Destiny Part II

 _ ***Beep beep beep***_

"Shut up you noisy thing." Adeleine grumbled "Where am I by the way?" she wondered

Looking around the room, did Adeleine smack herself in the head, as yesterday's events came clear in her head, and giggled at her own forgetfulness. Having gone to bed late, than waking up early, had left her somewhat muddled, and headed downstairs for some breakfast. As she popped a couple of toaster strudels, before putting water on to boil for coffee, did Adeleine grabbed a pencil, and pad of paper. Where she proceeded to write a long grocery list, having just moved she needed the essentials, it sucked at not being able to drive yet, and thankfully she procured a bus pass for the year.

*Adeleine's pov*

"Is something wrong dearie?" an old woman asked

"Yeah, does the coming bus go to the local grocery store?" I asked "I just moved here and don't really know the bus routes yet." I confessed

 _'Moving here really was a great idea, I can't believe how beautiful Angel Grove is, and there are so many places to paint.'_ I thought to myself

Throughout the short bus ride, the old lady( Mabel) and I chatted, once more she gave me great advice, and I told her more like where I used to live. Before the move I had lived in Zurich Switzerland, a few years ago my parents had sent me to boarding school, in Geneva the second largest city in Switzerland, and I received an excellent education. My parents insisted on it, so I became multilingual, which was a good thing since a lot of foreigners, went to my boarding school, and when asked about what classes were my favorite I immediately responded.

"Art and gym class, because I could let my creative juices flow, and I love to go swimming." I said "Living here means I can go swimming whenever I want, after my homework and chores are done." I cheered

Mabel smiled stating that I was like her granddaughter, which surprisingly I knew, as Sabrina was in the same class as me for years, and we became best friends for life. Due to our hobbies of making jewelry, gardening, and reading fantasy novels. Which ended up us calling each other names, from different novels or fairy tales, Mabel laughed when I told her about a substitute teacher, and it turned out that it was the same story Sabrina wrote to her. One of the teachers, was sick for a week, so we had a substitute, and she was clearly 'a couple of Hansel's short of a Gretel'. Soon we got off the bus, did the grocery shopping we needed to do, during that I knew which dentist, and optometrist I should be going to.

After a busy morning until early afternoon of errands, did Adeleine finally started on her journey, of exploring her new hometown, and cheerfully called out greetings on her new bicycle. After locating the nearest library, which she soon would get her card, did she head to an art supply store, and smiled happily at the paint she had purchased. From there it was time to head for home, where in her personal studio, could Adeleine be found happily painting away, and come that night could she be found staring at the stars before saying goodnight to them. Little did Adeleine know, that she and four others were currently being watched, and would they be in for adventures of a lifetime.


End file.
